The Outing
by oppisitesattract
Summary: Finn outs a handful of people. T for cursing.
1. Before The Outing

**This is a little drabble about Finn discovering Sam, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and Brittany are gay. I don't realy like Finn but it is always worth a shot. Here it goes. Takes place before my story the outing. Finn's POV. **

* * *

_Finn's voice over: Great late for Glee I knew I shouldn't have eaten thoses tocos. Well I guess I'll take the short cut through the gym. Wait is theres Sam and Kurt why are they in the gym they should be in glee. Maybe I should say hi. Wait are they kissing. Oh god Sams gay. You know what I'll take the long way._

* * *

_Ok so they didn't show up for glee. But now its time for Cheerios practice and football practice and we can't find Brittany and Santana. I'll go check the auditorium. Oh look there they are... wait wheres there... oh crap umm i'll just leave them._

* * *

_ Ok so yesterday was pretty weird but I'm looking forward to today me and Puck have tutoring with Quinn and Rachel. There like the smartest girls in the school or something. So were all metting in the choir Puck text me and said hes there all ready but to not go inside because he was asking them a important question. When I get there Puck says that the girls wen't home something about the milk going bad so they had to go out and get more. There so nice to there familys I'm glad to be there friend. The problem is I have a huge test to study for and tones of homework and I need their help like now. Puck tells me to just leave them be and ask my mom for help. So I go home._

* * *

_The next day when Burt drops me and Kurt of at school I go looking for them to see if they could help me during study hall or something. But when I get to the choior room yes they are in there but thats not all there kissing. I mean not on Brittany and Santana or even Sam and Kurt. Its just sweet and so I deside to ask them later and instead go find Puck. When I tell he starts laughing and said that it must have been a dream because he has it to except he with them plus Brittany and Santana so I just walk away._

* * *

LUNCH: "Hey, Quinn. Puck and I realy need help with our home work do you think you and Rach can help us," I ask rembering earlier today. "Sure come on," Puck leads us to the Glee table were he ask Rachel if shes willing to help. "Sure why not," she takes us to the chorio room and me and Puck sit on the floor in front of them and take out our work. "So what do you guys need help with,"


	2. The Outing Chapter 1

**Finn is an outs people he shouldn't and while Sam and Rachel don't seem to care he did that Kurt, Santana, Puck, Quinn and the rest of the Glee club have other ideas Enjoy! **_ Puck's POV: I never thought I could ever hate someone as much as I hate the golden boy Finn Hudson right now. I can't believe he did that to them. I mean yes they have all done something that made him pissed. But what he did makes him a ass. I know this has nothing to do with me but they are my best friends. All I know is Finn Hudson is so dead. Kurt's POV: I have never been so disappointed and embarrassed to even know Finn Hudson exist. How can he do something like that? I mean I thought he was done being a jerk. I thought he learned. But I guess we will have to teach him the hard way. Santana's POV: I'm going to kill this stupid ass yeti. I don't care how bad his pointless little life is he didn't have to go and ruin mine. It's not just my life he has ruined it's me and all of my friends. He better watch his back because after were done with him he's goanna wish his family tree never began! Will's POV: When I heard the news I couldn't believe my ears. Finn Hudson my star pupil told the whole school that not 1 or 2 of my students were gay but 5. I mean he is my best student I never thought he would be the one to do something like this. I mean when I got called into Figgins office saying Finn was in trouble I figured maybe it was Sue just over reacting again I did not expect that kind of news. Sue's POV: Two words. Finn Hudson. I feel sick just saying it in a voice over. Star Quarterback, Co-captain of Glee club, and friendly giant to all. No one but me Sue Sylvester would have seen this coming. Finn Hudson outed half the Glee club. Not soon will the others be forced out by him. His victims none other then my star cheerios Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. But he also outed Rachel Berry the Glee Clubs loud mouth diva and Sam Evens Glee club big mouth. Now I wonder how Q, Santana, and Brittany are going to make me proud. **So how do you like the first chapter I sure want to know what Quinn, Santana, and the rest of the Glee club are going to do about it. Please comment to tell me what you think.**


	3. The Outing Chapter 2- A

**Chapter 2 of "****The Outing****"! Let's see part one of The New Directions payback on one Finn Hudson. SETTING SUE'S OFFICE(Quinn Santana and Brittany are sitting across from her): **"Ladies I'm deeply sorry that Finn Hudson did what he did", Sue said sincerely, "However my main focus is how you 3 are going to do." Quinn clears her throat, "Well we were planning on egging him but-" "Q told Berry and she spazed and started talking about poor little chicks." Santana cut in. "Ahh I see well how about I tell you A to Z my plan. Listen up girls." _ **SETTING ADITORIUM (DURING BOTTY CAMP) **"Finn great for you to join us." Santana states with a mischievous smirk. "Oh... Thanks Santana," Finn says dumbfondely,"So what are we working on." "Well some of us are dancing others are trying to find out which homeless shelter they are going to live in. You know for when their parents kick them. Or in Quinn's case again," Puck says sculling at Finn. "Well moving on. Come on Finn you need to learn how to do this move before Sectionals." Finn nods but as he walks up the stairs Quinn trips him and he falls on his face. "What the hell Fabray!," Finn yells as he gets up and grabs Quinn by her shirt. "Awww I still don't feel better oh well," Quinn snapped back. "What you goanna hit me that's ok girl bring it." Finn drops her. "Quinn enough! I understand what Finn did was wrong bu-" "No no you don't," Quinn cut him off, "My parents are the biggest homophobes to ever walk the planet! Do you know were Iive now! I sneak in here every single night and sleep in the libray so don't give me that crap!," she finished. "Quinn why didn't you say anything before" Will asked concerned. "Because I knew no one would care." "Look I'm sorry Quinn but you all had this coming, I mean look at the bright side-" Finn said but was cut off when Santana pushed him into the drum set."Ow!" " I'm not even done with your sorry ass yet." She storms out Quinn and Brittany following behind. **Sue's Office: **"Well done ladies Hudson should be crying for his mama by the time we get to plan Z. But Q. are you realy sleeping in the school." Quinn nodes. "Why? You could have asked your friends, your girlfriend hell even me to stay at their house. I'd rather that then you be homeless. Lopez, Brittany did either of you two know about this." "No but we knew something was up. But Q. I have a question where do you put all your stuff?" "They gave me a bag and told me to fit as much clothes as possible in the bag. So I grab my Cheerios uniforms and a couple outfits and I use the school shower," Quinn answered not facing anyone but with a distant look on her paling face. "That settles it Q your living with me and tell the others if they get kick same," Sue said standing and walking to a filing cabinet, "Here's plan B make me proud girls." **Wonder what plan B is. How was it good or bad just comment below please. **


End file.
